


54. Tower

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Heartbreaking, Love, Sad, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team tries to save (Y/N) from months of whatever HYDRA could be doing to her, but they soon discover it may be too late. </p><p> </p><p>Originally posted on my Tumblr:</p><p>http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/146323274538/54-tower-in-my-100-theme-fanfiction-challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	54. Tower

****

_“Alright team, we go in, find the hostages, and we head out. Simple procedure, dangerous possibilities. HYDRA is waiting for us and they have more experimentals this time so NO mistakes.” Steve announced, straightening his posture._

_The team nodded and headed out to get ready, words barely being spoken. It didn’t feel like an easy job. Maybe it was because one of their own had been taken._

_“How is the old man holding it together so easily?” Pietro mumbled to his twin, nudging her arm gently.  
_

_Wanda looked up and cast a glance at the soldier, who’s posture had seemed to fall and his face had seemed to harden. “He isn’t.” She answered quietly._

_“We’ll get her back, rugrats.” Nat interrupted, standing in front of them. “There’s no way we’re leaving her with HYDRA.”  
_

_“They’ve had her for 3 months now and this is the biggest lead we’ve gotten since. Who knows what they’ve done to her head, the wackos.” Tony shrugged, though there was no joking smile on his face.  
_

_“We do our best. We treat it like any other mission. We make it personal and then we start to screw up.” Steve called out, making the team jump slightly. He walked off, grabbing his shield and heading for the jet.  
_

* * *

“I found her!” Came through the intercom and the hope soared in Steve’s stomach. 

“Where is she, Stark?” He asked quickly, taking the time to beat down a HYDRA member.

“She’s-”

“Stark?….Tony!” Steve’s eyebrows furrowed and he sprinted off to where he had last seen Tony.

“Cap, I haven’t seen one experimental since we got here. This fight is way too easy.” Natasha mumbled into the intercom.

“Good, that means it’s not a Code Green.” came Bruce’s quiet reply.

“No, not good. That means they’re either getting a hell of a lot sloppier or we’re in for a treat.”

“A treat like…that?” Wanda asked and all eyes went in her direction. The HYDRA base was a large building with towers springing all around them, like some sort of castle. On one, a figure in a white dress was standing on the windowsill, dark clouds swirling around her. 

Lightning was starting to crack through the sky and a powerful gust of wind threw the twins and Nat off their feet.

“I have the shot.” Clint’s voice rang through everyone’s ears.

“No!” Steve yelled out and the team caught a glimpse of him running towards the tower. “Don’t shoot! It’s (Y/N)!” 

Everyone’s eyes were on the girl as her feet seemed to leave the tower. She was walking on the air, like it was made of thin glass panels.

“Thor, I thought thunder was your thing.” Tony asked and received a grunt.

“It is. That is not natural thunder from the gods…She is producing that from her own body.”

“Clint, tranquilizer arrow. Tony, better be there to catch her.” Steve mumbled, grabbing his pack and tugging out a blanket, knowing when she woke she’d be freezing.

The sound of Clint’s arrow broke the silence in the area and Steve’s hopes soared as he imagined having his beloved back. But (Y/N)’s head turned as she heard the arrow and it stopped midway. 

“I am not to be fooled with. You may **not**  tamper with HYDRA matters.” (Y/N)’s voice echoed through the woods, sending trembles of what could only be considered fear into each of their bodies.

“That’s not (Y/N)-” Bruce started.

“It is! We have to take her back to the lab.” Steve argued loudly. “(Y/N)! It’s your friends! We’re here to help you!” 

“I have no friends…I am alone.” (Y/N)’s voice seemed to break a little but her hardened glance took no falter.

“Cap, Hydra soldiers are doing something at the base of that tower-” Nat called out but it was too late. 

The tower was starting to fall and the team was all in place to be crushed under it.

“Steve, move!” Everyone yelled as they ran for cover, but the soldier stood there, eyes stuck on his love. 

“I’m not leaving you, (Y/N). I can’t lose you.”

(Y/N)’s eyes watched him as the tower seemed to move in slow motion. Steve was so sure that she would’ve been fine…he had failed her and this was the price he was willing to pay for that.

A scream rang out, but who’s, Steve wasn’t sure. All he remembered was being thrown onto the ground and the sound of the tower falling.

* * *

“You are quite the idiot, Captain Steve Rogers.” came a soft voice. “I don’t know what (Y/N) saw in you…but it may have just saved your life.”

“(Y/N)?” Steve mumbled, eyes opening slightly and staring at the familiar face in the lab room.

“Sorry, Cap…Just me.” Nat whispered, touching his forehead gently. 

“Where is she?” He asked, eyes opening wider and his body shifting in an attempt to get up.

“Contained. Healing. She fell under that tower for you.” Nat stated. “But you can ask her why when she wakes up…if she wakes up.” She added in a solemn voice. 

Steve’s eyes filled with tears. “But…she almost died for me, that’s got to mean she remembers something.” He insisted, but he knew he was gripping at straws. For all they knew, HYDRA wanted (Y/N) to infiltrate their base…

“For now, we wait. You need rest. (Y/N)’ll be okay, she’s got the best doctors looking after her.” 

Steve didn’t respond and after a while, Nat got up and left with an excuse about Fury. Steve’s eyes dropped to his hands, which he now noticed were shaking. He couldn’t stop thinking about the way (Y/N) had looked at him…like she had never seen him before.

He was completely in love with her

and she didn’t even remember his name.


End file.
